Hearing devices, e.g., hearing aids, need, like other devices, some maintenance. When, e.g., a problem occurs in the hearing device, and the user of the hearing device realizes this, said user will usually contact the hearing device seller, his audiologist, or his hearing device fitter in order to get the problem solved. This requires that said user figures out that his hearing device has a problem, and that said user walks by his support person or calls his support person via telephone or the like.
From WO 01/54458 A2 hearing systems and corresponding methods are known, which involve mobile communication devices in fitting, programming or upgrading said hearing systems.
From EP 1 256 260 B1 a fitting system is known, which involves a mobile phone in a fitting process of a hearing system.